AOE Saga: Morph's Hexagon
by Cydra
Summary: My own addition to largefish8's saga. Draco, Chip, and Morph have gone to help Lilo, Stitch, and Matt. But two old enemies have returned to torment our heros, with the assistance of a newlycreated enemy.
1. Discovery

AOE Saga: Morph's Hexagon

Chapter 1: Discovery

Draco, Chip, and Morph were all playing football in a small clearing. Chip accidentally knocked the ball into the bushes. Draco felt around for it until he felt something shaped like a football. He picked it up and looked for a good target to throw it at. He spotted Morph jumping up and down. He threw the football to Morph but underestimated his throwing strength. The ball slammed into Morph and sent both of them flying over the next two hills.

Morph landed with a splattered thud. He then felt the football fall on top of him. He put himself together and looked around. He was slightly puzzled about where he was. Then he looked at the football he was holding and saw that it wasn't a football. It was a capsule of some kind that looked sort of like a capture container. On the capsule was written the label, "V-625." Morph was even more puzzled and then noticed another capsule next to where he landed. The capsule was just like the other one but was labeled, "V-626." Then Morph heard a sound behind him and turned around to see Draco carrying Chip alighting next to Morph. As Draco withdrew his wings, Chip studied the capsules. Then the one labeled 625 turned on a scanner and scanned Chip. "Target identified, not 6-2-5. Remain in dormant mode." Chip was even more confused but an idea came to him. "Do you think that these capsules are talking about Experiments 625 and 626?" "Possibly," said Draco. "By the way where is Stitch today?" "I don't know," said Chip. "I haven't seen him or Lilo all day." Then Morph's brain flickered a bit. He took the two capsules and laid them next to each other. He then quickly morphed into 625 and Stitch, giving the capsules only enough time to scan him. "Target identified, 6-2-5, 6-2-6 confirmed. Visual contact lost. Activating pods." The capsules opened to reveal two black Ping-Pong balls with a biohazard sign on them. Then a mist was sprayed onto the pods. The pods turned into red light and grew to the size of beach balls. Then they gave a flash and disappeared. In their place were two experiments that looked exactly like 625 and Stitch. The experiments looked at Draco, Chip, and Morph and knew that they knew that they weren't the real 625 and Stitch. So the experiments pounced upon our heroes, the 625 clone on Chip and the Stitch clone on Draco. Morph quickly activated his TechPack to arm his dehydration cannon. Morph took careful aim and fired the cannon hitting the clones. They were surrounded by red light before they turned back into pods. Draco pocketed the pods and Chip grabbed the capsules. Then Draco flew them all back to Lilo's house.

Draco, Chip, and Morph went inside to see the place almost empty. Nobody was around. And to make matters even more mysterious, a couple of things were broken and there were scorch marks everywhere. They went to Jumba and Pleakley's room to see that only Jumba was there. "Jumba, what's happened? Where is everybody?" Jumba sighed and turned around. "The others are in outer space. 6-2-4 has been replaced by a clone who infected little girl with virus that turned her into an experiment." "Lilo's an experiment?" questioned Chip. "Yes," said Jumba. "She resembles 6-2-4 except yellow and without symbol on her chest. Anyway there was this young man with black hair, glasses, and a baseball cap named Matt who explained about the virus clone. It seems that four virus clones resembling experiments 624 through 627 have been sent to Earth to infect Lilo with virus. Why? I do not know but Matt said they were sent from another dimension that's ruled by a tyrannical emperor. He brought three experiments with him, one of them could cure little girl but she needed a genetic sample form virus clone that bit her first. That's why they're in space now." "Nani and Pleakley went too?" asked Morph. "No, bigger girl went to town to try to get her mind off little girl. Pleakley went with her. By the way, why have you come here?" "I think we found two of those virus clones you were talking about," said Draco. He showed Jumba the containers that the virus pods were in. Jumba examined them and said, "They would be the one we are missing. Matt has the Viral 6-2-7 clone so these two are the last ones we were looking for."

"So now what do we do?" asked Morph. Draco thought for a few seconds and said, "We'll follow Lilo and Stitch into outer space and help them find that Viral Angel. Then, we'll kick the butts off the evil empire who created these nightmares." "Draco!" said Chip. "That plan's irrational, foolhardy, dangerous, and possibly suicidal… Sign me up for the army!" "What army?" asked Morph. "Well, you can't battle an evil empire without a decent army; you'd get creamed like a pie." "I like pie," said Morph. Ignoring Morph, Chip went on, "We'll gather up all able-bodied cousins to help us. To the Chateau de Experiments!" Then all three experiments dashed out of Jumba's room.


	2. Recruitment

AOE Saga: Morph's Hexagon

Chapter 2: Recruitment

Every experiment gathered to the Chateau. They were all briefed about what had happened recently and were all being trained for combat. They learned how to use their powers against their enemies in the most effective way. Draco, Chip, and Morph were having a counsel of war.

Chip was the last to arrive and he was wearing an old-fashioned general's uniform with a large hat that a feather in it. "Chip," said Draco. "Do you have to wear those silly looking clothes?" Chip gave a squawk of indignation. "This is the traditional look of the famous Earth general, Napoleon." Draco scratched his head and said, "Napoleon Dynamite?" "No! Napoleon Bonapart! He was a French general who tried to take over the known world with some success. Why would you think that I would dress up like some geeky loser? Anyway what will we need for our army?" Morph looked at his clipboard. "Soldiers, weapons, and a ship." "Our army is reaching their final stage of training," said Draco. They heard explosions outside the room. When they looked outside they saw that Plasmoid and Splodyhead were having a fight. "Oookay," said Draco. "We'll work out the finer details soon. Let see, the weapons have been made and are fully operational." Just then a plasma blast just missed Chip's hat and set the feather on fire. They heard 625's voice yell, "Sorry!" "And the ship is ready to blast off," said Chip. "What ship?" asked Morph. "I never saw any ship." "That's because we didn't want you to break it," said Draco. "Oh, and Chip, your feather's in fire. Hang on, I'll get it." Draco used his ice breath to blow out the fire but froze the rest of Chip's hat and most of his head. "Thanks Draco," said Chip with a frozen voice.

The group went to a large shuttle bay. Chip hit the light switch. A large green ship was revealed. Its main body was shaped sort of like a manta ray. The engines were a lot bigger that the body and were set on either side of the body. This made the ship like a giant pair of green binoculars. "This is our ship, the battleship BiNebular," said Chip. "It has a full arsenal of weapons to blast practically anything out of existence. It also has everything that a crew to live comfortably for space travel. The engines will allow us to travel at lightspeed with great ease. It also has a portal to the Chateau built inside. So we'll be able to escape back if we run into too much trouble." Then Chip turned to Draco and said, "Is there anything else we need?" Draco checked his clipboard and said, "We have all the provisions we need. But I suggest we bring the virus pods to study them." "That sounds sensible," said Chip. "Anything else?" "Just one thing but I think you should come with me to get it."

Draco took the others to Jumba's ship. He walked up to a safe and typed in the combination. The safe opened and Draco pulled out an all-too-familiar pod. "That's 6-2-7's pod," said Chip. "What are you doing with it?" "I planning on bringing 6-2-7 along with us," said Draco. "I think that he'll very useful in the battles." "You have a point there, but you forgot one thing," said Chip. "6-2-7 is evil, incurable evil. He'll turn around and destroy us the instant he's activated." "But you and Jumba have been experimenting on 6-2-7 to turn him good, right?" "Yes but he's still very dangerous. The closest we've been able to bring him to good is that he'll agree to a bargain if there are good things for him." Then Morph grabbed the pod and said, "I'll take over from here." He placed the pod into a heavy-duty capture container that was 6-2-7proof. Morph then added a little bit of water and sealed the container tight. The pod activated and turned into 6-2-7. "6-2-7," said Morph. "We're here to make a deal with you." He then explained what had happened to Lilo. "We need your help in fighting the evil empire and in return we'll allow you to cause chaos and kick butts to your heart's content." 6-2-7 responded in a series of "Evil, evil, evil!" Draco turned to Chip and said, "What'd he say?" Chip shrugged his shoulders, but Morph said, "He said, 'Sounds good, but what's the catch?'" Chip stared at Morph and said, "You can understand him?" "Sure I can," said Morph. "I have the intergalactic tongue." He stuck out his tongue to show that a detailed map of the galaxy was on it. Then Morph turned to 6-2-7 and said, "The only catch is that we'll be trying to turn you good. But we'll to it so subtly, you won't even notice." 6-2-7 thought for a few minutes and said, "Evil!" "He's in," translated Morph. "I didn't know that Morph was such a good negotiator," said Chip. "I didn't know Morph could be clever," said Draco.

An hour after that the BiNebular was launched at a secret base where no one would see it. Every experiment that could be useful in a fight was on the ship. Then the BiNebular activated its hyperdrive and blasted off after the timeship, Ohana.

Meanwhile, on the Ohana…

Matt sat at the controls. They were giving the Ohana a test run of the finished repairs while Chris was overseeing the stripping down of the imperial command base that had been on Ceres in his dimension.

He could still remember when V-627 had bit him. If it hadn't been for Stitch, Lilo, and all the others he called friends on this ship he'd be a lackey for this Hamsterviel (or Hamsterjerk as Matt called him). "Hey, Rick. Is V-627 comfortable in that stasis pod?" he said into the intercom. "Yeah. He won't get out this time," came Rick's answer.

Matt called up a few more cameras. As usual Lilo was in the gym with Stitch and Angel, trying to get the hang of her power. Akira and Kala were in engineering, replacing a burnt out power coil and Rick was keeping an eye on V-627.

Suddenly, the sensor computer beeped loudly. "Warning. Incoming heavy gunships. Allegiance: Imperial Timesplitter Reserve forces." Stated the computer calmly as two huge timesplitter gunships covered with imperial insignia came out of Nullspace.

Before Matt could react, two well-aimed blasts hit the Ohana hard, blowing out several consoles on the bridge. As Matt ran back and forth, putting out fires, a small ship detached from the larger of the two imperial ships and attached to the airlock.

Matt heard the clang as the boarding ship docked and called up a camera view of the airlock. A strange smoke was issuing out into the ship. "What the smeg?" he said and jumped as the smoke formed into something that smashed the camera.

Matt wasted no time in grabbing his plasma magnum and running towards the airlock. He was just in time to see it heading for the cargo bay where V-627 was. Matt chased after it shouting, "Oi, Fire Hazard." The smoke stopped and formed into what Matt recognized for History lessons back home as a Hydra. Without a word it shot a beam at Matt. He only just dodged it but hit his head on a bulkhead and blacked out…

As Matt came too he saw Rick lying unconscious in the corridor and also saw that V-627's pod was gone. "Oh heck," he said running to the gym to check on Lilo, Stitch and Angel. Judging by the 28th century swearwords that came from engineering as he passed Akira and Kala were fine. Only Akira could come up with those words.

Matt ran into the gym and saw Lilo and Stitch coming round. "Uuuhh…that Queesta." Muttered Stitch, he looked around when he realized that Angel wasn't there. "Angel?" There was a clank as the boarding ship detached and headed back for one of the gunships.

Matt ran to the bridge and was just in time to see the lead gunship hyperspace away. The other was charging its main gun. "I've had enough of this," said Matt, flicking a few switches. Outside, a large gun was folding out of the top of the Ohana. Inside a message appeared on one of the screens 'Rail Cannon loaded and ready.' Stitch had come in. Matt stepped aside. "Care to do the honors?" said Matt pointing to the fire switch. "Ih." said Stitch and hit the button.

A huge adamantanium round shot out of the rail cannon and went clean through the gunship, causing it to go up in a spectacular fireball. Matt sat down in the flight seat. "Let's get after them." He said as the ship charged its hyperdrive. The computer beeped "Emergency beacon detected. Range: 1.6 light-years." Matt shrugged and added "But first…"


	3. The Trouble with Morphs

AOE Saga: Morph's Hexagon

Chapter 3: The Trouble with Morphs

The BiNebular floated through ship. Chip was in the bridge along with Draco, Morph, and 6-2-5. As they went on Chip said to himself, "Ah, outer space, an infinity of matter, anti-matter, and non-matter. There are so many questions about outer space. How did it begin? Where does it stretch? What all fills it? And when will Morph stop playing that eerie music?" While Chip had been saying this, Morph had been playing the music from Star Trek on his record player. He turned off and said, "Sorry." Chip sighed and said, "Morph, isn't there something else you could do?" Morph thought for a little bit and then started singing kareoke off-key. Everyone else covered their ears and started yelling at Morph to stop. Eventually Morph heard them and stopped. Draco had a bit of trouble restraining himself from throttling Morph. He composed himself and said, "Say Morph, why don't you go and, um," "Put these bottles of horseradish in the refrigerator in the cargo bay," finish 625. Draco and Chip quickly agreed with 625 and said that the horseradish was very important for the entire mission and that Morph should come back in forty-five minutes. Morph eagerly grabbed the bottles and headed towards the cargo bay. Draco waited until Morph was gone before saying, "What will we do when he comes back?" "We'll have to give him another 'mission' that we'll keep him away from us for a while," said Chip.

In the cargo bay, Morph had just finished putting all of the horseradish bottles in the refrigerator. He pondered on what he should do with the next forty-four minutes. Then he saw a machine not to far a distance away. He waddled over to the machine and read the label, "Jumba's Cloning Machine." Unfortunately Morph read 'Cloning' as 'Clown-ting.' Morph thought for a second and said, "This machine must be for counting clowns. I like clowns. I remember when I tried to be a clown. For some reason Lilo didn't like that. I wonder why?" He had a flashback about how he hopped in front of Lilo wearing a clown outfit and she screamed and started hitting him with an umbrella. Morph snapped out of his flashback and looked at the control panel. The screen read, "Number of Clones (0)." Morph once again misread it to be clowns. He typed in five because he wanted the machine to count five clowns. A chamber in the machine opened up. It was large enough for an adult human to fit into. Morph thought that it was a clown car so he stepped inside. The chamber closed and started filling with gas. The gas was then sucked into five separate chambers and combined with a plasma solution. The five other chambers began to glow and the plasma began to take shape.

Back in the bridge, Draco, Chip, and 625 were trying their best to come up with another 'mission' to keep Morph occupied. Just when they settled on having Morph check for enemy cameras in the toilets by cleaning them, Morph came into the room. Morph had a slightly worried look on his face. "Guys, we have a little problem," said Morph. "What's that?" asked 625. "I was putting the horseradish in the refrigerator when I found a clown-ting machine." "That wasn't a clown-ting machine, it was a _cloning_ machine!" said Chip. "You didn't clone yourself, did you?" "Well I thought the machine was for counting clowns so I crawled into what I thought was the clown car," said Morph. "And when I crawled out there was someone with me." "Who was that?" asked Draco. Morph beckoned someone into the room. It was EnigMorph looking just as troubled as PlasMorph was. Chip rubbed his forehead and said, "Well if it's just EnigMorph, I suppose we can manage with it. Were there any other clones?" "That's what the little problem is," said PlasMorph and beckoned someone else into the room.

Four Morphs waddled into the room. They all had a resemblance to PlasMorph in form but they were each a little different from PlasMorph. One of them was a light blue and was wearing a red and black magician's cape. He was also wearing a top hat that had its eyestalk-eyes poking through the brim. The signature thing about this Morph was that it was holding a short staff with a clock on the top. Attached to the clock was a scythe's blade, making the whole thing look like some kind of scythe. The next Morph only physical difference from PlasMorph was that it was muscle bound and an amber-yellow color. The third Morph was a metallic red and had a helmet that covered its entire head with the eyestalk-eyes contained in metallic armor. All of the eyeholes were covered with a digital scanner. Its arms were metallic and slightly resembled plasma cannons. In fact, the third Morph looked like Samus. The last Morph was a leaf-green color it had shaggy hair on its head and plants growing on his back. The small fangs could be seen poking upwards from its mouth. This Morph looked like it had come from the jungle. Draco and Chip were slightly unnerved. "PlasMorph, who are these guys?" PlasMorph chuckled and said, "These are my other sides. Apparently these guys were dormant for a long time and were awakened in these clones." Draco rubbed his forehead and said, "Pinch me, I must be dreaming." A small point of pain on his tail made Draco jump on to the ceiling with a yelp of pain. He looked down to see Chip standing next to where he was standing. "That was partially because of the Napoleon insult, partially because you told me to."

After Draco jumped back down to the floor, Chip asked, "What are these guys' names and powers by the way?" PlasMorph pointed at the blue Morph with the scythe. "That's MysticMorph, he can control time and stage magic with his TimeScythe." Then PlasMorph pointed at the yellow muscle bound Morph. "That's MegaMorph, he can pump up both his and another's muscles and endurance." PlasMorph then pointed at the red Morph with the Samus look. "That's TechnoMorph, he's an expert on technology and had a really high IQ." Finally PlasMorph pointed at the green savage-looking Morph. "And that's EnviroMorph, he's got power over plants and animals. But you better be careful, he gets a little hungry." EnviroMorph crawled over to 625, grabbed in his mouth and started shaking 625 around, 625 screaming at the top of his lungs. MysticMorph banged EnviroMorph on the head with his TimeScythe until he let 625 go. Chip rubbed his head and said, "Well, at least things can't get any worse."

Unknown to everyone on the BiNebular, a spaceship was only a few miles away. The crew in the bridge was examining the BiNebular. One of them turned to the captain and said, "Captain, we've completed analysis of the ship." The captain asked with a voice like hissing steam, "_Isss it, a Resssissstance ssship?_" "Negative Captain, the ship is of a different technology and the crew is far too bizarre." Then the captain spoke with a mechanical monotone, "**Show us a visual on the main screen.**" "Yes captain." An image of the crew on the BiNebular's bridge appeared on the large screen. The captain saw all of the Morphs and recognized PlasMorph and EnigMorph. 625 was slightly familiar. But the captain instantly knew Draco and Chip. With a bit of venom in both of his voices, the captain said, "_**We'll attack the ship. Prepare the cannons**._"


	4. Attack of the Amalgamation

AOE Saga: Morph's Hexagon

Chapter 4: Attack of the Amalgamation

The warning alarms all over the BiNebular began to go off. "What's going on Chip?" asked Draco. "The ship's being attacked! Everyone to your stations! TechnoMorph, activate the weapons! EnviroMorph, prepare the crew for boarders! PlasMorph!" Chip looked at PlasMorph who was reading a comic book. Chip thought for a second before saying, "Turn the page."

Moments later, the sound of gunfire was heard. Another spaceship had appeared and had started firing on them. The BiNebular put what looked like lenses on the engine fronts. Then the engines started blasting at the enemy ship. The enemy ship avoided a couple of the shots from the BiNebular and launched smaller fighter ships. The fighter ships swooped over the BiNebular and fired. Cannons armed by experiments rose from the back of the BiNebular and returned fire. A slightly larger fighter ship was launched from the enemy ship. It avoided all the cannon fires from the BiNebular and navigated towards an airlock.

Several experiments gathered at the airlock where the boarders were coming in through. They heard loud bangs before the door blew open. Creatures that looked like a cross between humans and wingless dragons stepped out and started firing at the experiments. The experiments returned fire. None of the experiments were being seriously harmed, but when the invaders took a fatal blow they turned to dust. Then something large was seen behind the invaders. The smoke from the weapon blasts made it impossible to tell what it was. Then a voice was heard saying, "**_Don't bother killing or capturing these experiments. They aren't nearly strong enough to be a threat._**" Then the mysterious figure crashed straight through both groups, into the hallway, and headed towards the bridge. All the experiments saw was a glint of metal and a smoky trail.

For some reason, no invaders had gone to the bridge yet. The only people in the bridge were Draco, Chip, and EnigMorph. Then they heard loud banging and yells that sounded like, "**_Out of our way!_**" Then there were bangs on the other side of the door and the door exploded. A lot of smoke filled the doorway, but that did not muffle the sound of the voices laughing evilly: one was like hissing steam and the other was a mechanical monotone. The disturbing part was that the voices were perfectly synchronized. Then a strange figure floated through the doorway. It levitated a few feet of the floor on an upside-down metal dome. Attached to the dome were mechanical tentacles, a metallic tail that ended in a spearhead, and a pair of wing that upon further inspection proved to be made off exhaust pipes. Mounted on top of the dome was a computer monitor that had two mechanical arms on both sides. The computer screen had a face that had triangles for eyes and a trapezoid for a mouth. Growing from the top of the computer monitor like hair were several mechanical snakes. One snake was larger than the others and had a pair of devil's horns on its head. The machine turned to the experiments and said, "**_Hello, our old enemies. Aren't you glad to see us again?_**" "Who are you?" asked Draco. "**_Don't you recognize us?_**" asked the machine and grabbed Draco and Chip with its mechanical arms. It held Draco up to the large snake's head that said, "_We've meet twiccce before._" Draco gasped and said, "Piton Toxico?" Chip suddenly recognized the computer monitor. "Virustocron?" "**It appears that your memory hasn't faded a bit,**" said Virustocron. Then both Piton and Virustocron spoke, "**_But we've changed and now we have a new name. And that name is Virustoxico._**"

Author's Note: Both Piton Toxico and Virustocron's talking will be in different styles. Piton will be in _Italics_. Virustocron will be in **Bold**. And when they both speak at the same time, it will be in both **_Italics and Bold_**.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Draco. "The last time I saw you Piton, you were a lot gassier." "_Yesss, but do you remember how we parted?_" "Er," "_You launched me to Redwood National Park inssside a capture container. I wass put under agonizing torture. I managed to essscape that forest and move to a better placcce._" Then Virustocron spoke up, "**And if memory recalls, you, Chip, stripped me of my powers and humiliated me in public. Then I went off to a place to heal my pride.**" "_And fortunately enough, we both went to the exact sssame placcce._" "Where was that?" asked Chip. "**_Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania._**" "Figures." "**_Anyway, we've decided to partner up so that we could one day destroy you two. So we both went looking for two jobs that will put us in a powerful enough position. And we found those jobs with Emperor Hamsterviel._**"

Flashback: Piton Toxico and Virustocron where both in a throne room. A white gerbil that resembled Dr. Hamsterviel with a black cape and crown was seated on a throne. "I have read over your previous jobs and it looks like you have both had some bad luck with experiments lately. Aside from that, your demonstrations of your powers were most impressive. I have decided to give you jobs under one condition." "**What's that?**" asked Virustocron. Emperor Hamsterviel snapped his fingers and both Piton and Virustocron were imprisoned in the same containers that Dr. Hamsterviel used on Lilo and Stitch in Stitch: the Movie. "Your powers are useful but aren't as powerful if their not used together. So I will make sure that those powers will always be together." He snapped his fingers again and a large purple experiment wearing battle armor appeared from the shadows. "You called sir?" "Commander Silvia, I order you to take these two to the Fusion Gate and throw them through." "Yes sir." Then Silvia took Piton and Virustocron out of the room, both villains protesting loudly all the way.

Present: "**_Do you have any idea what it's like to be thrown through a Fusion Gate? You are sent to a limbo dimension for what seems like an eternity and aren't released from it until whatever's in the dimension is fused. And our bodies and powers aren't the only things that have combined. Our hatred for you has also combined in magnitude._**" "Let me get this straight," said Chip. "You guys fused yourselves permanently together just so you could be Emperor Hamsterviel's flunkies?" Virustoxico growled and said, "**_For your information, we are one small step to becoming a general._**" Virustoxico then turn their attention to EnigMorph. "**_And you, you were annoying enough when you were PlasMorph, but as EnigMorph you crush us likes nuts. However, you possess great power and Emperor Hamsterviel will be most pleased when we deliver you to him._**" EnigMorph growled and said, "Just try and take me!" Virustoxico threw Draco and Chip unceremoniously over their shoulder. "**_Not a problem!_**" The snake's heads spat green flames at EnigMorph. EnigMorph dodged and the flames licked the floor. The floor rotted and a hole appeared in it. "Watch out, EnigMorph!" yelled Chip. "They're breathing acidic flames!" EnigMorph and threw a few plasma blasts at Virustoxico but Virustocron activated a digital shield that absorbed the plasma blasts easily. The battle continued until EnigMorph was noticeably weakened. However Virustoxico was getting tired as well so they fired a barrage of lasers that zapped through EnigMorph. EnigMorph healed up the holes but was now completely exhausted and he passed out on the floor. Just then the Splitters broke into the room. "**_Freeze them!_**"ordered Virustoxico. The Splitters fired immobilization beams at the experiments and froze them where they stood. "Sir, we found the virus pods," said one of the Splitters. "**_Excellent, Emperor Hamsterviel will be delighted to here about this._**" Virustoxico pointed at EnigMorph and said, "**_Take this one to our ship and put him in the brig._**" The Splitters obediently picked up EnigMorph and carried him away. Before Virustoxico left they turned to Draco and Chip who were still immobilized. They nicked off some DNA samples from them and spoke in turn. "_You are fortunate that we don't have the time or energy to deal with you now._" "**But when we meet again, we'll have all the time and energy we'll need.**" "**_And then, you won't be so fortunate anymore._**" Laughing evilly, the amalgamation left the room and headed back to their ship, which blasted off to another part of the galaxy taking EnigMorph and the virus pods with them.


	5. Rampage

AOE Saga: Morph's Hexagon

Chapter 5: Rampage

When the immobilization ray wore off, Draco and Chip summoned everyone for an emergency meeting. When everyone arrived, Draco and Chip told the bad news about Virustoxico, EnigMorph, and the virus pods. And to top it all off, the engines had been damaged during the battle and couldn't run. So Chip activated the beacon signal and hoped someone would find them.

Fortunately, someone did find them and it wasn't an enemy. A small spacecraft flew to the BiNebular and sent a message through the ship's communicator with a very familiar voice. "This is the timeship, Ohana. Are you friends or foes?" "Lilo, is that you?" "Draco? What are you doing here?" "We launched the BiNebular when we heard what happened to you. How are you and Stitch?" "We're fine, but it looks like you could you some help." "We do, won't you come aboard?" The timeship flew over to an airlock and docked there. Draco, Chip, and the Morphs went to the airlock. When the door opened, Draco and Chip really surprised. PlasMorph didn't react at all and the other Morphs had never seen Lilo or Stitch before. Stitch was the same since the last time they saw him. Lilo however was like what Jumba described, just like Angel except she was yellow and had no symbol on her chest. There were more travelers that Draco and Chip had never seen before. One looked like Clip except green and had no bow. Another looked exactly like Stitch except orange. Another looked like Angel except red with green eyes and no chest symbol. The only human from the Ohana was a 19 year-old boy with black hair, glasses, a NASA cap, a black T-shirt, cargo style jeans, and sneakers. He had what looked like a fancy digital watch on his left wrist. On his right arm was an armband that had a technological look to it. The new people were introduced: the green Clip was Akira, the orange Stitch was Rick, the red Angel was Kala, and the human was Matt. Soon everyone had introduced himself or herself. The Morphs had to be explained a bit to Lilo and Stitch.

Then Draco and Chip told the bad news about what happened. Akira thought and asked, "What did Virustoxico look like?" To answer her question, Chip made a hologram of Virustoxico. "That's the guy that stole the Virus-627 pod!" said Matt. "What?" cried Draco and Chip. Matt explained that the Ohana was attacked Virustoxico had come aboard. They knocked out Lilo and Stitch before they had a chance to look at them and stunned the rest of them. For some reason, Virustoxico didn't harm the Ohana at all. They had been chasing them when they found the BiNebular. "Now they have all of the virus clones and EnigMorph," groaned Chip. "And who knows what they are doing to him right now."

In another part of the galaxy, Virustoxico had arrived at a secret laboratory base. They had sent a message to Emperor Hamsterviel about the success of their missions. Hamsterviel was so delighted; he promoted them to General on the spot. The virus pods were placed in a lab with the Virus-Angel pod. For some reason, the DNA samples from Draco and Chip were put in the same room. Virustoxico took EnigMorph to another lab and put him in a sealed cage. They ordered the scientists to turn EnigMorph evil while they took care of some business in the lab with the virus pods in it. By this time, EnigMorph was wide-awake and was trying to escape. But the cage was made of a very hard metal and he could not break it. The scientists started hooking EnigMorph up to some machines but he struggled too much. Then they had wires and tubes embed themselves in EnigMorph's body. The strain of all the technology on EnigMorph was too much for him. The scientists ignored the obvious danger signs and proceeded at full speed. Then deep inside the confines of EnigMorph's brain, something snapped.

EnigMorph went berserk and hammered at the walls of his cage. Then he used a series of blasts to shatter the metal. Once free, EnigMorph started attacking everything around him, living or non-living. The massive experiment broke free of the room and started racing down the hallways. Something in his mind made him stop at one room and grab an experiment pod in there. He then charged through the walls to the exit. Virustoxico loomed up in front of him. "**_Stop right there, EnigMorph!_**" EnigMorph roared in defiance. "**_All right, you asked for it!_**" Virustoxico sent a volley of plasma and laser shots at EnigMorph. EnigMorph reflected them all and smashed Virustoxico into a wall with a large fist. He then blasted out of the base and grabbed a fighter ship. He entered its systems and took off. The fighter ships were launched and sent after EnigMorph. EnigMorph pulled of the same stunts that Stitch did we he escaped and then activated his hyperdrive. The other fighter ships flew back to the base to avoid the explosion of energy from the ship when it went into hyperspace. In a few seconds, EnigMorph disappeared leaving only shock-waves that struck the laboratory base.

The BiNebular had finished its repairs by this time, thanks to the teamwork of Akira and TechnoMorph. MysticMorph and Matt had experimented to see if they could combine Matt's Time Drive and MysticMorph's TimeScythe. They hadn't any success yet. Lilo had been experimenting with her experiment powers and discovered she could create and control any laser she wanted. Suddenly the ship's sensors picked up EnigMorph's signal. The crew got enough to look at the monitor and see EnigMorph leave hyperspace. His ship crashed down on a nearby asteroid. The BiNebular quickly launched the Ohana with a rescue team to help EnigMorph.

The asteroid they landed on was completely barren of life. The rescue party consisted of Matt, Kala, Lilo, Stitch, Draco, Chip, and the Morphs. The group found the wreak of the fighter ship. They found EnigMorph's tracks, but because of the fact that EnigMorph had elephantine toes all around each of his four feet, the tracks were hard to follow. PlasMorph turned into Finder to help out with the tracking. They eventually came upon a cave. They could all hear monstrous noises coming from the cave. They waited until they were all safely behind a boulder before they called EnigMorph's name. There was a scuffling inside the cave and EnigMorph came barging out. There were several machine parts attached to his body with tubes and wires. The unceasing color roulette of EnigMorph's eyes made it clear that he was far from sane or safe. The other Morphs slowly came from behind the boulder. EnigMorph sprang at them but the Morphs dodged him. EnigMorph made another grab but then he was stopped. A bluish glow had surrounded his body. Everyone looked for an explanation and then looked at Matt. He had deactivated the armband and had turned into his experiment form. He looked like Stitch except black with sky-blue eyes. He was holding his arms out with his hands outstretched. The hands were glowing the same blue as EnigMorph was. "What's going on?" asked Draco. Lilo answered him; "Matt's experiment ability is the power to control plasma of any form. He's using his powers to freeze EnigMorph but I don't think he can hold him for long."

MysticMorph grabbed EnigMorph's arms. MegaMorph made a grab for EnigMorph's legs. TechnoMorph jumped onto EnigMorph's back. And EnviroMorph seized EnigMorph's tail. Then PlasMorph climbed onto EnigMorph's head and looked into EnigMorph's eyes. The color switching of EnigMorph's eyes seemed to slow down and his body calmed down. Then all six Morphs were surrounded by multicolored light and strange music was heard. EnigMorph's eyes settled upon their emotional state. Then the light and music stopped. When everyone was sure it was safe, they crawled out from behind the boulder and pulled of all the machine parts from EnigMorph. He relaxed and the other Morphs jumped off of him. "Sorry about that," said EnigMorph. "That's okay," said PlasMorph. "What happened to you?" "Emperor Hamsterviel had his scientists try to turn me evil. The strain caused me to snap and go on a rampage."

Suddenly EnigMorph remembered something. "I found an experiment pod at the lab I was being held at." He uncurled one of his tentacle-fingers. Resting on a suction cup was a blue pod with the number, "624" on it. Stitch yelped with delight and grabbed the pod. He then looked around for a source of water. Finding none, he went over to Draco and opened him his ice mouth. He then hit Draco in the guts causing Draco to breathe out ice on the pod. Stitch then had Lilo use one of her lasers to thaw the ice and get the pod wet. The pod activated and released Angel. Stitch and Angel immediately embraced each other. Everyone was happy at the sight except for Draco who was rubbing his belly where Stitch had elbowed him. "You could have asked," Draco muttered to himself.

Then Chip spoke up, "I think the only thing we have to do now is return Lilo to normal." "But we don't know where Viral Angel is," said Kala. "Actually, Virustoxico had brought the virus pods with them into the lab I was taken to. I bet the Virus-Angel pod is there too," said EnigMorph. "Can you lead us back to the lab?" asked Matt who had just reactivated his armband. "Sure, no problem." Then the gang headed back to the ship.

Meanwhile, Emperor Hamsterviel was yelling at Virustoxico. "You idiots!" yelled the gerbil-like monarch. "You let EnigMorph escape. I could have used him to wipe out the rest of the Resistance and take over the whole multiverse!" "**_But we managed to get a DNA sample from him. We can't virus-clone it but we can use it to make a virus-clone of PlasMorph. In fact, we're ready to start Project: Shadow._**" This made Hamsterviel stop. "You have already gotten all the things you need?" "**_Yes. In fact, sir, we've even got DNA samples from Draco and Chip. Shall we begin the process?_**" "Yes and when you're finished, I want you to test them out on their original counterparts. Do you understand?" "**_Perfectly sir,_**" said Virustoxico. After Hamsterviel signed off, Virustoxico went to the lab with the virus pods in them. They grabbed the pod and put them each into a different machine that each looked like a plasma chamber for creating experiments.Then they grabbed the DNA samples from Draco, Chip, and Morph and put them each into their own machines. "**_Let the creation begin,_**" said Virustoxico and flipped a switch. Black energy lit up the chambers as the machines began to work.


	6. Spawns of the Shadows

AOE Saga: Morph's Hexagon

Chapter 6: Spawns of the Shadows

The BiNebular landed outside the laboratory base. There had been some hasty repairs made to the base, but not enough to keep our heroes out. They barged through the door and destroyed the guards on the other side. They followed EnigMorph through the hallways, killing Splitters as they went. Then they came upon the room that EnigMorph saw the virus pods were taken to. The room was completely empty. The virus pods were all gone along with Draco and Chip's DNA samples. In fact, the only things in the room besides our heroes were seven machines that resembled plasma chambers and a couple of computers. "Where are they?" asked Chip. "They couldn't have disappeared into thin air." "Maybe they left," said Angel. 625 was sitting on a CPU until 627 shoved him off. 625 landed on a hidden button in the floor. There was a mechanical creaking and an elevator rose out of the floor. "They must have down here," said Lilo. They all managed to cram into the elevator but EnigMorph, MysticMorph, MegaMorph, TechnoMorph, and EnviroMorph decided to stay outside and keep watch.

The elevator arrived at a large room. The group left the elevator and looked around. There were several large doors leading to other rooms that were all locked. On the ceiling were a couple of observation decks that resembled the gondolas of blimps. "What is this place?" asked Rick. "It looks like some kind of testing room." Then Matt realized, "This isn't just a testing room, it's an arena." They heard evil laughing and turned around. Virustoxico was floating through one of the doors. Floating behind Virustoxico was a platform that was covered with a large tarp. Virustoxico stopped when they were right in front of our heroes. "**_Very observant, Matt. But you figured it out too late. You fools made a mistake when you came here without the other Morphs. But then again it makes no difference._**" They snapped their fingers and one of the observation decks opened up. Mechanical arms were lowered which grabbed Matt, Kala, Lilo, Akira, and Rick. They picked them up and put them in the observation deck. The deck was closed leaving Angel, 625, Stitch, 627, Draco, Chip, and Morph all by themselves. As Matt was carried away he yelled "I'm personally gonna shove my Ion staff up your…" "Don't bother," said Chip. "They don't have one." Virustoxico smiled and said, "**_Don't worry, they won't be harmed, yet. And they can see and hear us clearly. But the main reason we summoned you down here was test out our latest creation. You see, virus-clones are powerful but they can be boost up a notch. So we thought, what could we do make them more powerful and more evil? Then the answer hit us._**" Virustoxico held out one of their hands and a black ball materialized in it. It had a pair of red eyes on it. "Soul Shades," said Draco. "**_Yes, the Soul Shades give great power to their hosts. But we did something even better. We created virus-clones with Soul Shades built into them. Then they became shadow-clones. Making shadow-clones of Angel, 6-2-5, Stitch, and 6-2-7 was easy. We already had virus-clones made from them. Draco and Chip were just as easy; all we needed was a little DNA from them. But Morph was the tricky one. The only DNA we had from him was actually EnigMorph's. And we didn't dare make a shadow-clone from EnigMorph, too dangerous. So we had to extract the gene he had from PlasMorph to do it. Unfortunately, all that meant that the shadow-clone would only have the powers of his physical body, mainly regeneration. So we decided as long as we where making shadow-clones made with Soul Shades that could give their own version of the E.X.P. virus, why not make them eviler?_**" Virustoxico grabbed the tarp and tore it off. Underneath were seven capture containers. Each one contained a clone of the seven experiments that weren't in the observation deck. They looked exactly like their original counterparts except they were completely black and had glowing red eyes. Virustoxico continued, "**_Since they were seven of them, we took the powers of the Seven Deadly Sins and gave them to each Shadow Clone._**

_**Shadow Angel: Lust**_

_**Shadow 6-2-5: Sloth**_

_**Shadow Stitch: Greed**_

_**Shadow 6-2-7: Wraith**_

_**Shadow Draco: Envy**_

_**Shadow Chip: Pride**_

_**Shadow Morph: Gluttony**_

**_They only have three instincts; to infect all humans with their viruses, to spread their sins to other living creatures, and to destroy their original counterparts!_**" Then Virustoxico released the shadow-clones on the experiments.

A fierce fight broke out. Every experiment was fighting their shadow-counterpart. Power-wise, they were all evenly matched. However, the Deadly Sin powers that the shadow-clones had were slowly giving them the upper hand. Angel was allowing Shadow Angel to hit her more often. 625 was finding it hard to attack Shadow 625. Stitch's moves were being stolen by Shadow Stitch. Shadow 627's attacks were more powerful than 627's. Shadow Draco was able to find Draco's weak points. Shadow Chip could block more attacks than Chip could throw. Shadow Morph was swallowing all of Morph's small energy attacks. Then the shadow-clones combined their attacks on the experiments. Shadow 627 drove the experiments into a corner with Shadow Draco's advice. Shadow Angel and Shadow Chip prevented the experiments form attacking. Shadow Stitch stole all of the weapons that the experiments had. Shadow 625 made the experiments' legs to tired to move. As a final move, Shadow Morph jumped towards them to swallow them all whole. Suddenly a power awoke inside of Morph. It spread through until he knew its potential. He raised his arms and yelled, "Reverse and Reflect!" A mirror-like force field appeared in front of Morph's hands, protecting all of the experiments. Shadow Morph collided with the force field and splattered all over it. Then the force field threw Shadow Morph back at the other shadow-clones. None of the shadow-clones could escape before Shadow Morph covered them.

Shadow Morph swallowed all of the shadow-clones when he landed on them. But because of the reversing effect of Morph's attack, it caused all of the shadow-clones to be combined into Shadow Morph. Shadow Morph started twisting into different shapes and yelling with strangled voices. He began spinning around until he became a vortex. Different body parts appeared on the vortex, eyes, mouths, limbs, and other things. Then the vortex started to slow down and the body parts began to settle on it. Then the vortex became a definite shape and stopped changing.

What was created from that vortex was so hideous that it was hard to describe but I will describe it for you. The thing had PlasMorph's basic form, but was otherwise completely different from Morph. It had five glowing red eyes in a scrambled pattern over the place where its nose should be. Underneath the eyes was a crooked mouth that was filled with needle-like teeth. On the left side of its head was a larger eye that resembled Chip's with a vertical slit for a pupil. On the right side of its head was a pair of twin ears joined at the base. They resembled Stitch's ears. On top of the head was a horn shaped like Draco's except an antenna like Angel's grew from the end of it. At the end of the antenna was a sharp hook. From its back grew three spikes, a mechanical tentacle-arm, and a mechanical crab-like arm. One spike was on one side with the tentacle-arm underneath it and the other spikes were on the other side with the crab's arm above them. Both sides had a ripped membrane between the various appendages, making them looked like wings. The right arm of the thing had three spikes on the elbow with a mouth full of fangs for a hand. A small nose was above that mouth. The left arm branched off into three arms. At the base of the arms was another fanged mouth. The thing had three legs, one branched out at the end into two feet like the mammalian experiments', one was like a jellyfish's tentacle and ended with a blobby foot, and one was like Chip's leg with a long spur on the back of the knee. It also had a tail with three spines near the middle of it. The tail ended with a triangle but it was placed in such a way that it looked like it was holding a dagger with the end of its tail. An eye, a mouth, and three small antennas decorated the triangle. And one of the most noticeable things about this creature was that in place of a screen like the other Morphs had; it had an N-shaped mouth filled with needle-like fangs. It seemed to have noticed its hideousness because it created a trench coat and a fedora to cover itself with. The trench coat had a couple of capes on it to cover the appendages. The only parts that could easily be seen were its twin ears and large eye, which stuck out from underneath the fedora and the N-shaped mouth which stick through the trench coat. Morph had only enough courage to ask the creature, "Who are you?" The creature turned to look at Morph and spoke with a voice that sounded like the seven shadow-clones speaking together in a mangled way. "My name is NegaMorph."

Meanwhile, Matt and the others had watched what had happened from the observation deck, under guard. "When I get down there…" growled Matt. He was in a bad mood because his weapon had been confiscated. One of the guards strolled up and said "You'll do what? Freak." Matt snapped at this, sending the first guard through a wall. The other guard was blasted by a combined attack from Kala, Lilo, Akira and Rick, vaporizing him.

Draco turned to Chip and said, "Okay, I've seen some ugly things before, but that thing is the ugliest I've ever seen. I mean it's like Medusa-ugly." Virustoxico had been watching all of this and said, "**_You have a point. But speaking of Medusa, we just remembered that we haven't shown you our new ability._**" They snapped their fingers and a Splitter guard appeared. "What is it sir?" "**_Just this, Iron Gorgon!_**" Virustoxico shot a beam of gray light out of all of their faces. The beams struck the guard with full force. The guard screamed but the sound quickly died. His body turned the same gray of the beams. When the beams stopped the guard was standing in the exact position he was in when the beams struck him. His whole body had turned a metallic gray and it would seem like he was petrified with fear, except he wasn't moving at all. "**_It's one of the first abilities we discovered when we fused. It turns the victim into solid adamantanium, the strongest metal in the universe. The only other way to get it is in meteors and asteroids. We think that some meteors have fallen to Earth and you earthlings made weapons from it that couldn't break and could slice through almost anything. But the main reason we're showing this to you is that we'll be using this attack on you._**" Virustoxico turned to NegaMorph and asked, "**_Will you join us in destroying these pests?_**" "Yes, but I want to destroy Morph alone." Virustoxico shrugged their shoulders and said, "**_Fair enough._**" They snapped their fingers again and released the people in the observation deck. "**_The more victims, the merrier._**"

A vicious battle broke out. NegaMorph seemed more concentrated on destroying Morph instead of the others. Virustoxico were focused on Draco and Chip, but couldn't concentrate enough to petrify them. However it was soon revealed that NegaMorph had the combined powers of all of the shadow-clones and he starting to overwhelm them. Chip managed to slip over to Matt for a few minutes. "Matt, can you control any kind of plasma?" "Yes, why?" "Then you should be able to control NegaMorph's body." Matt nodded and held out his hands that started to glow blue again. NegaMorph was surrounded by the same blue glow. "What the," Matt grinned and looked at Virustoxico "Oh Fire Hazard. Catch." NegaMorph was sent flying straight into Virustoxico. "Now for the grand finale," said Morph. He morphed into Yaarp and blew loudly. A couple of thuds came from upstairs and the other Morphs broke through the ceiling. The smaller Morphs leapt onto EnigMorph's back and started giving him their energy. EnigMorph focused the power of all the creatures in his genetic make-up into a ball of multicolored energy between his hands. When the energy ball was at full power, EnigMorph ordered everyone to get out of the way. When everyone did so, EnigMorph pointed the energy ball at Virustoxico and NegaMorph. Then EnigMorph bellowed, "Genetic Cannon!" and he blasted the ball of energy at them. The ball left an energy trail in the shape of a DNA helix. Virustoxico and NegaMorph barely had enough time to erect a defensive shield around them before the attack hit them. The Genetic Cannon didn't destroy them, but it did sent them rocketing out of the base and deep into outer space.

When Virustoxico and NegaMorph were out of sight, the group considered what to do now. "I guess I'm stuck as an experiment now," sighed Lilo. "We didn't get the DNA sample from Viral Angel and now we never will." "Not necessarily," said Kala. "Virustoxico mentioned that they used Viral Angel to make Shadow Angel. And now Shadow Angel is in NegaMorph. Which means that all we need is NegaMorph's DNA to change Lilo back." Matt nodded, adding "Yeah. I'll help you get that cure." This seems logical so the group agreed on the plan. However, now they'll have to find NegaMorph since EnigMorph blasted both him and Virustoxico to some other part of the galaxy. When repairs were made and provisions were gathered, the BiNebular, with our heroes in it, blasted off to both find NegaMorph and destroy the evil empire.

To Be Continued…


End file.
